Seats 22AB
by ADisgraceFF
Summary: Amber gets nervous on airplanes. Amber and Priya board the plane separately as strangers, but they're not flying solo. Amber x Priya


Written for MCL Rarepair Week 2018

* * *

Priya always chooses the window seat. It's a spot to relax with a book or maybe to write one of your own, but mostly it's a space to watch the world below. They may be packed like sardines, rows upon rows of people in a flying metal tube, but one look at that bird's eye view of the earth passing beneath you and suddenly you feel free. Not cramped or jet-lagged, just a feeling of awe. You feel so small, and not in a bad way, more like it's a sudden awareness of how vast and wonderful this world truly is.

What is it that they say? The journey's just as important as the destination itself?

While Priya cosies up in her seat with her book, the plane gradually fills up. A lone male traveller takes the aisle seat in her row, later followed by a woman who takes the middle spot. With one hand on the armrest and the other holding her book, Priya sits tight as they prepare for takeoff.

The engines begin to roar and the plane speeds down the runway. Nervous passengers feel their stomachs drop while others chew gum to keep their ears from popping. Priya, immersed in her novel and so well-travelled, pays no mind as the as the plane breaks into flight or to the rumbling of the engines.

Her seatmate, however, does.

Priya is pulled away from her book by the sensation of someone griping her hand tightly. She looks down to see her neighbour squeezing her hand. She looks back up and meets the eyes of her terrified seatmate. The woman quickly pulls her hand away in embarrassment.

"Nervous?" Priya asks though she suspects she knows the answer. This woman has obviously gone to grip the armrest and ride out the takeoff but found Priya was already there.

The woman swallows, plays it cool, and nods. "A little, I suppose."

They return to silence, they're now fully in the air and the worst is over. Priya returns to her book while the woman occupies herself with the in-flight magazine. The man in the aisle seat has fallen asleep and all is calm.

In time, the flight attendant wheels her cart down the aisles, serving drinks and snacks to hungry passengers. When she reaches Priya's seats, the attendant is quiet out of courtesy to the sleeping passenger. The woman in the middle orders a diet cola, Priya orders a coffee.

It all goes quiet again, no more distractions. Priya continues reading and the woman busies herself with a fashion magazine. The man by the aisle does not stir.

But the silence is all too brief as the seatbelt light illuminates above their heads and the pilot comes over the speaker, warning of turbulence. The woman hastily buckles her belt and squeezes her eyes shut tight, and squeezes the armrest even tighter.

Priya, a veteran traveller and well familiar with turbulence, puts away her book, buckles her belt and turns to the woman.

"It's understandable that you're nervous," Priya begins, attempting to offer a distraction, "I'm Priya, by the way."

"I'm Amber," the woman replies, her eyes now open a fixed on Priya, "I travel for work so you'd think I'd be used to this by now, but I still hate flying"

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I'm a model. I travel for photo shoots mostly."

Priya can definitely see it. The woman is tall and statuesque, it's plain to see even though she's sitting down. Silken blonde hair falls gracefully over her shoulders and she has the brightest green eyes. This woman absolutely belongs in the pages of a glossy magazine.

"Wow, anything I would've seen you in?"

Amber quietly hums, pondering the question. "I was on the cover of Allure recently, and I was in a campaign for Levi jeans."

Priya doesn't take it as bragging, there's not a hint of a boast in her voice. This is simply her version of normal.

"Wow," Priya begins, suitably awed, "Are you travelling for work now? Should I expect to see you on the cover of anything here soon?"

"No, I'm just on holiday," Amber laughs, "What about you, where are you heading?"

"Oh I'm just on my way home, I was abroad visiting family."

Before Amber can respond, turbulence jostles them and almost instinctively, she reaches for the armrest again. Again she finds Priya's hand but doesn't pull away.

"It will pass soon," Priya assures as Amber squeezes her hand.

They ride it out, chatting and distracting Amber. Priya only spoke up to reassure Amber out of a little concern and for politeness sake, but actually, she's having a great time. Amber is sweet, gorgeous, and full of interesting stories. Usually, she doesn't talk to strangers on public transport, who does? But she's grateful she did. They're deep in conversation when the turbulence subsides and the seatbelt light switches off.

"Thanks," Amber says, undoing her belt, "Sorry to have pulled you away from your book."

"Not at all," Priya says, a little insistently.

As Amber turns away and reaches for her magazine, Priya seizes and opportunity while she still has the chance. "You're on holiday and I'm a local, I was wondering if you want me to show you around? I know some nice places off the beaten track."

Amber smiles widely as she turns in her seat to face Priya again. "I'd really like that."


End file.
